A False Heart
by liltle
Summary: Death was the only thing that she wanted. Didn't know there was an unexpected reunion. Meeting 'her'... And didn't know she was going to visit the person she hope to never see ever again. 'Him'.. And that is where the false comes to thier hearts...
1. The end of my life

**Title:**_ A False Heart_

**Prologue: **_The end of my life._

**Disclaimer:** I would say that I do not own any of this character and that the characters belong to their creators. This story and plot is by my own creation and if anyone thinks that I have been stealing their lines, please forgive me because in my opinion, I have created this by myself. There might be any possibility that I have, please tell me. 

_`~`_

            Lying there breathlessly, I felt myself being weaker and weaker. My body was full of feebleness as I couldn't feel them again. Everything that was apart of it was as unlivable as my heart was too. It felt pain but it was totally been ignored by the only part of me that was still there with me. The only part that had argued to stop this act and always be strong for the course of the future. Demo, if there was a positive mind, there must be an opposite of it, right? 

So there it was, the fight between my brains as I had been siding the negative parts of me for some certain reasons that I, myself felt so aware of it. It has been so long since I first had side the negative mind of me by not stuffing anything to my stomach that I had never in my life had done such a thing before. But this was the only way to end this misery life of mine. 

I'm sick of it. Being everything you had wished to be the opposite of your characters but couldn't do it because you're not strong enough to be one. 

I smiled as I thought that this must have been the only reason why I felt so seldom before because I wanted this time to happen. To be alone with nobody that can disturb this peaceful life I had right now. Nobody. Not even Luna, my parents, my pyro brother, that spoiled little brats of mine and to my dearest friends who has nothing to do with my behavior which they are so much concern of it. I do hope they will forgive me for this newly behavior and as for the others too and not to be forgotten, to my only love, well I can't say **only demo the first person that had loved me and had expressed them to me years ago. I felt that I had owe him a lot but I have been more trouble to him and that is why I've made my reason to not trouble him again as well to my friends and family.**

I need my time alone. Since that accident had happened, I had locked myself in here. That whole week has been like a nightmare to me but also a handy thought for me to use this opportunity to hide myself until the end. I don't care if the others were worried or were mad of my behavior. I don't care. All I need is my time alone. People can call me a failure or weak but I don't care about what they say about me. It doesn't bug me at all that I'm like this since I always am.  

Suddenly my bedroom door was knock by someone several times. I didn't seem to be surprise or even have anymore strength to get up and welcome them in here. I'm too weak and lazy and I would love to shove them away so that I can have this peaceful life by my own. Demo, with them bugging me every 5 minutes make me feel so stubborn. 

I instantly recognize the sweet voice of my Okaasan. I could feel her pain that had express everything by the sound of her voice. I just ignore her as usual. As much as I hate being the daughter of this kind, I knew that I had never deserved to have her politeness and her caring to me. I don't deserve that since I am such a stubborn daughter to her, but why is she still being nice to me? 

I hate this. I hate all of this. The incident, the new behavior that I had acted right now and those stupid choices I had to make from '**her**'. '**Her', the person that I hate the most and would always be hated. I know. She must be smiling right now. Thinking of how stupid and a failure I am. I don't care a bull what she thinks. She's another nightmare to me and I wish in all of my heart that I would never ever in my whole life will see her ever again. Not here, not now, not for another thousand years and nor in heaven. Well, if I do make to heaven. **

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by my Okaasan. Oh, can't she just leave me alone. I wish for my very final wish for her to stop bothering me again but I couldn't since I've been weaker and weaker every seconds. I couldn't even talk or lift an arm. Yes, this must have been a process for succeed that I had been planning all this years. I am finally going to be free. Forever and for an eternity. 

Again, the knocks make me feel like I want to go away faster. It really makes me feel annoyed and aren't she too are bored of this. Why don't she just ask my Otousan or my boyfriend to kicked open the door so that they can hurriedly bring me to the hospital. Well, they aren't really that claver enough aren't they. And I hope they won't until I'm gone. 

Space is what I needed right now and not that little space they give you for awhile to clear things out. No, this space I would needed for ever, to be alone and I hope would ever will.  

I could feel it. My head is drifting away. My soul is weakening. I couldn't feel my body right now. My heart is slowing down as for my view is dimly into a black area. I smiled for the last time and knew that all my hopes and wishes had finally come true. It was time for me to go now. I'm finally going to be free was the last thing that I thought before everything went blank. 

                                                            **`~`**

**[ Authors note: **Well, what do you think of my story?? This is my first writing a GW/SM story after for so long I haven't written any. Ummm… it must have been like 8 month and that is like months for you to write for like twenty stories or so. This story might have confused you but what kind of a story wouldn't, ne? **_{_**So, who is the girl that wished to die so quickly? What does she means by the choices and who is '**her'**** that the girl had mention about? What is the incident that she says is a nightmare to her?**_} ]_****


	2. Meeting Her

**Title:**_ A False Heart_

**Chapter 1: **_Meeting her…****_

**Disclaimer: **Had already mentioned on prologue…

_`~`_

_            Children are the shine of our lights. It grows and grows for the sake of our future. They are as pure as our heart is. Even more pure if they understand what life really is. They are everything to us. They are… our light._

_            As the day grows, the light has finally been reborn. A beautiful light. It was a she, an angel…a new born angel. For a new born baby, you can tell the different between her and the others. She was exotically different. Her future was different, known by only destiny and fate. But even though it has already been planned before, the future can always be changed, only she can and by the help of the rest. And not to be forgotten, by him…_

_```````_

_            The nurse laid the sleeping angel to its place, gently placing the blanket to her small cold body. You could see how peaceful she was even though the noise around her can make a baby cry. Around her was a multi kind of babies. Japanese, Chinese, Indians, Americans, just name it. They weren't sleeping, some was playing or staring or even crying that made the others babies cry. _

_But one didn't. It was a Japanese baby boy that slept beside her bed. _**[ An****: I dunno what they are called. Baby box?? ****] _A baby boy by the age of 34 hours who looks more healthier then other babies where in his age.__ You can call him **Hero **if you like_**** though by the destiny and fate that had always had a plan from the beginning. What ever their plan was, it can always be change by him, himself. But it was only a theory, only he knows what to do by the help of the light, supposedly. The day will grow until he could understand his future and help her as well.   **

_```````_

_            Izuki stared at her baby girl with a smile plaster her face. Her future angel has finally been reborn. She was so happy and was happier then a person felling in love. Her baby girl was finally here, beside her. _

_            A strong arm wrapped her small body and a kiss to her forehead made her feel comfortable. She leans on to him and didn't have to flinch as she knew who it was already. It was her lover and the father of their new born angel. _

_"Isn't she just a beauty?" he whispered to her._

_            "She's the most beautiful angel I've ever met," she replied softly. She could feel her husband nodding in agreement. _

_            "What are we going to name her?" he suddenly asked.  _

_              She turns to her husband and stares at him disappointedly. "I thought you already came up with a name." _

_            He shook his head. "I thought I was going to decide it with you," he replied with a smile._

_            "Oh, then…" she thought for awhile. She stares at her daughter back and finally a name appeared in her head. She snapped her finger and stared at her husband. _

_"I've got it," stated her as her husband waited for her replied. _

_"What about, **Serene**?" she suggested with a pleading eyes so that her husband would agree with her. But she was disappointed by him when he shook his head. _

_            "No, no, no…" she heard him replied. She frowned at him. _

_            "Why not?" she demanded with a small pout. _

_She saw him grin at her as she heard his reply, "Because, it doesn't suits for a name to our little angel."_

_            She glared at him. "What do you mean it doesn't suits her. Look at her…" pointing at their sleeping baby. "She looks so **serene** when she's asleep. Doesn't she?"_

_            Her husband stared at her daughter before staring back at her. He nodded slightly and replied, "She does but it just doesn't suit her. Find something else with, umm.. what do you say it… oh yea, a bright name." _

_            She looked at her husband with disgust and stare back at her daughter. After so long the clock has pass, she finally got another one. "**Angel**?" she replied, hoping for this one to work. _

_But that didn't happen when her husband raised an eyebrow. "**Tenshi?" he ask without confident.  **_

_            She nodded her head several times, "Yea…**Tenshi**."_

_            "Well…" _

_            "Well, what?"_

_            "That… doesn't sound so bright to me."_

_            Her mouth grew opened like she was going to bite him or something. "W-what??" _

_            "Like I said, it doesn't seem so bright to me," he answered casually._

_            She crossed her arms furiously. "Then what?? What should we call her?? **No name??"**_

_            "No… we'll figure out something else," replied him._

_            "Then why don't you find that 'something' since your Mr.-I-know-what's-best-for-my-daughter's-name-is guy because I'm out of ideas."_

_            He smirked at her behavior. It wasn't always to see those cutie annoyed face of her everyday. Glancing around him, suddenly his eyes fell to an object that wasn't far away from him. 'That's it. Yes, that's it,' he thought._

_            "**Usagi?" he exclaimed without taking his eyes from the object.**_

_            "Huh?" she turned to see his husband staring at something. Her eyes follow his direction just to see a picture of a bunny. A smile appeared to her face. '**Usagi, ne?? Not bad for a bright girl for an angel,' she thought. **_

_She pouted slightly when she realized of her husband brilliant. 'Why does he always have to win?' She thought annoyingly before staring at a now smirking face. _

_            "Not bad, ne?" he asked her, still smirking._

_            "Fine, I give up. You win." She finally agreed and smiled at him as he smiled back. _

_She turned to the still sleeping baby as her husband wraps his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder._

_"If **Usagi** is as bright as an angel, then **Usagi may it be," she said.**_

_"Our little **Usagi**," added her husband._

_```````_

_It was long enough that they had stared at their little Usagi without noticing a newcomer walking up to their way. _

_The newcomer was a woman in the age of 30 and looks like she was lonely. She was beside the couples and stared at the baby beside theirs, a sleeping baby boy. _

_```````_

_Izuki__ notice somebody was standing beside them and stare at the person. She looked at the person who was a woman that wasn't older than their age. The woman seems so familiar to her but who can she be? She thought. By the look of her pale face, it was hard enough to recognize her. _

_Then an image appears to her mind, 'Wait a minute… isn't she…' _

_"Kotono-san?" she asked to the person and her husband stared at her to see her staring at the person beside them. They were quite shock to see that the person was really her. _

_They waited for their reply when the women turn her pale face to them with a small smile. "Ohayo, _

_Izuki__-san, Ozaru-san," she greeted with a small head-bow.   _

_            "So it is you," Izuki stated before coming closer to her and hugged her. "I thought you were never coming back," she loosens her hugs and stated.  _

_            "Of course I will… because of the baby…" Kotono said and turned to her baby boy. _

_            Izuki follow her direction and stare at him. "You mean that baby boy beside our __Usa__?"_

_            "__Usa__?" Kotono asked._

_            "Usagi. Our (referring to her and her husband) baby girl," Izuki pointed to the baby beside Kotono's. _

_            Kotono followed her finger and smiled. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," complimented her to Izuki. _

_            Izuki blush as her husband smirk. "Yea, and your baby boy is as handsome as your husband is," stated him and remembering Kotono's husband to match the two. _

_            Izuki and Kotono nodded. "Hai. They look so much alike," agreed Kotono. A sudden tear fell from her eyes and when she realized it, she quickly swept it away. Realizing that the Sarashi's had noticed her tears, she immediately began to apologize, "Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away, I guess." _

_            Izuki smiled and held Kotono closer to her. "It's okay. There's always a reason for those tears to fall. The reason is **him," Izuki stated, referring to Kotono's baby boy. **_

_            Kotono nodded and continue to stare at him._

_            Izuki's husband began to interrupt her. "So, do you have a name yet, for him?"_

_            Izuki frowned. "What's with you with the names thingy?"_

_            He looked annoyed. "What?? I was only asking." That started the argument between the couple. _

_            Kotono chuckle. They'll never change. They were still like this the last time she saw them. Always fighting and teasing each other, but they still care for each other. And as for her…she'll never be happy again, like them. Her lover was gone. He was gone. Forever…_

_            The argument began to start worse until the nurse came and ask them to be quite. _

_Izuki's__ husband replied to the nurse, "Before you ask us, why don't you ask the babies to be quite first?" referring to the noise of the crying babies all around the place. That made him receives a glare from the nurse plus another one from his wife. _

_            The nurse walked away and Izuki pinch him. "Hey, it was** only a comment."**_

_            "And the **only thing you have to do was shut up," added her.**_

_            Kotono couldn't stop chuckling and ask, "are you two done yet?" She received two answers, a "no" and a "yes". Kotono just smiled._

_            He, not wanting to drop his subject, asks again. "So about the baby name, wh-…"_

_            "Odin Lwe," Kotono interrupted him. _

_            The two couple looked at each other. "Huh?" _

_            "Odin Lwe," Kotono repeated and stared at them with a smile._

_            "Isn't that…" _

_            "Hai, I'm using his father's name. It suits him since you (to Izuki's husband) did comment about how handsome they look alike." _

_            This brought back the frowning wife and smirking husband to an argument. "When you mean Odin, did you just have the name on your mind or you wanted to call him that for a long long time ago," Izuki ask, hoping for the 'long time' answer. _

_            "I just got it when you two were arguing a minute ago," replied Kotono, honesty._

_            "Yes," Izuki's husband cheered and made a face at her wife. _

_            "That didn't count. She said when we were arguing, not after your stupid compliments," defended Izuki._

_            "Well, that's still the same."_

_            "Is not."_

_            "Is too."_

_            "Is not."_

_            "Is too."_

_"Is not."___

_            "Is too."_

_"Is not."___

_            "Is not." _

_            Her wife frowned. "That don't work with a woman like me, pal."_

_            His husband rolls eyes and turns to Kotono to ask her about who was right or wrong but she was gone. They saw her walking away and seconds later, she was out from their sight. _

_            "You see, this is all **your** fault. If you hadn't made those stupid compliments, she won't have left. But look now and see what you have done, you've made her bored and left."_

_            "What?!? You were the one that made the 'I **not**, **too' game."**_

_            "You made the faces **first."**_

_            "You wouldn't let the subject down."_

_            "You started the naming thingy first."_

_            "You wouldn't shut up." and so on and on until they could wait for five hundred nurses to come and stop their fun. _

_```````_

_Kotono__ walks away with a still smile on her face. Like she said before, they will never change. Maybe it would be the best way if she left them alone for a while. She won't need to interrupt their argument nor hurt her feelings standing closer to them again. She was happy that she had met with her baby boy, Odin. But it wasn't a comfortable meeting with the interruption of the couple. _

_'Its okay, Odin… I'll make sure you'll be peace again. And I'll make sure I'll get your father's revenge back. I promise.' The smiled vanish as she left the hallway. Revenge was the only thing that was placed in her mind… her husband revenge._

_``````_

_The two slept peacefully until there was no peace for them again. They were different and they would never be normal again after destiny and fate had succeeded their test. _

_             The boy was a **Hero.**_

_The girl was the **light**. _

_The boy was the world's destiny. _

_The girl was the heaven's fate. _

_They match up to be **one**. _

_But they never know what their future was ever going to be like. _

_They were afraid, yet they look peaceful. _

_And even though they do seem peaceful after that, the peace would always be a false. _

_They are forever as a warrior, a fighter, a destined and fated, a daughter and son and… a lover. Nobody would know what the future would be like. Maybe it would change or wouldn't it. It was only in the hand of these two children. The **light and the ****Hero…**_

**`~`**

**[ AN****: **Okay, so after this all of you might be more confusing about this story. Let me explain it to ya. Up there that you've just read is a flashback of two lives. The **light** and the **Hero**, like it has stated. Down here, you'll be later reading the real present of the **light's life. Up there is just the flashback and would remain like that until the 15th episode. In that episode, everything will be explained and you'll know the real reason of all of this. I think I know that all of you might have already known who the ****light and the **Hero **is, ne? It's not hard to guest. This story is supposed to be confusing and I do hope some of you won't be so confuse with this. So remember, every _Italic_ letters like that is the flashback, it can be written anywhere. Up, down, in the middle… anywhere. This flashback is not what they are remembering; it is like another pass story in this story. I don't really know how to do so in their memories but I think this is the best choice. Please read until the end, ne.**]****

**`~`**

            Opening two pair's of beautiful blue cloudy eyes, she finally realizes that she wasn't at home anymore. A smile appeared to face. She was free. Finally, freedom was her.

            After walking several minutes, she still didn't know where her destination was. The place was bright with cloudy mist all around her legs that reaches to her ankle. Is this really heaven? She asks to herself. 

            Suddenly a thought rang to her mind. 'Wait a minute…' she gasps when she realized where she really is. 'No.' she shook her head to support the truth of all of this but she knew that this really is the place. No wonder it was like she had been here several times before. It was **her** place… 

            Her confident grew higher when a soft voice was heard behind her. "Welcome back, Serenity." It was **her **voice. The voice felt soft yet it was cold and hatred.

            'No… it can't be.' She denied it and didn't even dare to glance back. 

''''''

The person waited for her reply and when she finally receive it... it wasn't an "I'm so welcome back" or "I'm so happy to see you again" reply, but it was a harsh reply… received by her, the mother.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" the yelled rang to her as she saw her daughter looking so furiously. Well, you can't just blame the poor girl. It was kind of her fault too. But work is still work. That's all matters to her even though she receive the harshest blames that a mother like her should had received a long time ago.

            "What's with the yell? Aren't you happy to see me again," she asked with a smile. Even though she already knew the answer was already, why not test the girl for awhile. 

''''''

            "Happy, huh… why would I be happy to see a psycho like you?!?" why would the damn woman say that she's happy to see **her**. Has she gone mad??

''''''

'Thought so.' 

This could go on and on… worse and worser, why don't she just skip the intro. It's easier that way.  

"Alright, that doesn't matter," she said before turning around and crossed her arms around her chest. "All that matters

is why I'm here. So…" turning back to her daughter, who can't stop glaring. "…I won't be long here. I'll just be honest with you on why I'm here and we'll have a little talking and by then…," she added before she could say anything further, her daughter rang out again. 

"Oh, that is what this is all about?!? You're here because you want to talk to me and be honest about what's up in your mind???" That wasn't something she expectedly to hear about but she let her daughter continues. 

"Or… you want to talk about me on how horrible my life was these days or maybe you should ask me about what happen a few days ago before I nearly got raped or after my life fell upside down?? Oh, maybe we should talk about something interesting like about how my so-called-suppose-to-be-future-husband ran away with another girl, huh??!!?? Which one do you want to talk about?!?!? Because in my opinion, there's nothing to talk about between us!!!!! Nothing!!!!" 

She waited until the girl was shift down before saying, "Are you done yet??"

"No, there are so many things I want to blurt out but I think there's no use yelling to a mother who has no attention on a poor child like me. A mother who has no feelings at all and a mother who cares nothing but only her goddamn life. So I think we've already finished our little chit chat. Now send be back to earth or I would rather consider choosing hell," replied the girl. 

Now she's mad and just now, she was been insulted by her own daughter. That is not what she should receive after all the trouble she had caused and she did try to be nice. Without thinking twice or what the consequences of the results of this, it was her turn to show who the mother is right now. "You know, I'm not sure why I born you in the first place. I'm not even sure why I bothered having you here in the first place." **[ AN**: Aww… how harsh her mother could say to her like that. Poor child. **]**

''''

            She felt her heart burn like a fire arrow just blast her. How could **she** say something harsh like that? Even though her words were harsh too, but not that harsh. It hurts her. The words was to pain like knifes and swords. Even more pained then she could hardly feel. She felt so empty inside her but she wasn't going to give up just like that. That's just not her.

            "Your right, you shouldn't have gotten me here in the in the first place. You shouldn't even have bothered giving me this beautiful life which I know I don't deserve having one."

''''''

            Hearing her daughters words, she realize how mistaken she had done. Blurting out those harsh words could cause a multi hatred heart from the girl. The plan was not to make the girl hated her much, it was supposed to show a little kindness and caring she was for once to her only daughter and now… she had blew it off. Just by those two little sentences. 

''''''

            "Because…" she continued and looked down, "… I wouldn't need to see you… met him… *by now her tears had fall from those blue eyes and she began to brake down* … h-ha-ave… *she tried to cover it but it doesn't seems to work even though her hand was shutting it* h-aa-have this h-hor-rib-le life down there... suff-er for this s-stupid act," the last one sounds a little louder and disgust. 

''''''

            The mother felt so ashamed to herself. She wanted to cry too, but it never fell down. She didn't know why those tears won't show up. Maybe it was because she was so cold-hearted or because of her selfness pride, she never wanted to show it to anyone else. But what is so weird, she never did cry to herself. Never did.

''''''

            She tried to comfort herself for awhile and when she was positive that she had already have, she continued, "And… to think of all of this again, it is all **your fault!!" **

''''''

            Yes, it was her fault but that doesn't mean it wasn't her daughter's fault too. There are some that isn't **just **her fault; there are some that isn't **only** her fault. **She** was the one that made those decisions, not her. So, she's not the **only one that should be the blamed off. They we're even. **

            "There are some that isn't **all **my fault. You must also remember you made that choice by yourself, not me. You made the decision to leave him, not me. So to think about this again, not all is my fault. You're guilty too."

''''''

            This is it. Enough all this bullcrap. She didn't need to hear all of this stupid crappy talk of her. Is this what she meant by talking?? Hurting her even more?? This has got to end. Now!!!

            "You know what? I'm so tired of this crappy talking we've already discuss. I'm so tired and now please… for the last and the first time, I'm begging you… Leave me alone. Get me out of here and leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you or hear any of your sharp chit chat ever again. Please, leave me alone!!" for once she sounded like she was begging the woman. That she really is. What she had said was true. She needed some rest. She was too tired of this. And yesterday, all she ever thought was her dreams going to be true, but noo… they turn out to not work and bought her here to this stupid place and see the damn woman again. Why is life being so complicated to her? Why???

            "I'm not sure if I can leave you yet. Like I said, we need to talk. And a minute ago wasn't a talk… it's a bloody crap of talk. Now, let's get back our real business," she heard the mother talking. She waited for her to continue without bothering to interrupt it, knowing how little her strength was right now. She was weakening… that she knows for sure.

            "I'm not sure if you would like this but neither way you're still going."

            "Going where?" now she sounds so curious. 

            "Back to L1…" 

            She didn't know what to say. Back to L1?? Is the woman crazy or something. What's the matter with her?? Doesn't she have anymore brain left?? Is she insane or something. "W-w-wha-t??" she couldn't even asked properly since she wasn't sure if she had heard it right or maybe it was a joke. Stupid joke by a stupid and crazy woman that appears to be her own mother. 

            "I'm taking you back to the place where you should have taken in the first place."

            What?? So now it's here fault?? The damn woman is taking her back to L1 with a reason that she was suppose to take instead of a place where **she, herself has encourage for her to go??? What's the matter with that woman??**

            "So, this all is **my** fault?? This is the punish **your** giving **me** for listening to your stupid excuse. This is the punish for choosing to leave **him** which **you also ask **me** too and now you said that this is **my** fault??" she yelled and wanted to continue but the damn woman stopped her.**

''''''

            She took her hands up. Ughh!! Can't the girl just shut up for awhile?? "Enough!! Neither way, are you still going there. End of discussion." With that she shoves her right hands up and a second later, the girl was gone. 'Forgive me Usa, this is the only way. I do hope that one day, you'll forgive me for what mistaken I have done before.' and as much as she knew, that day would never come. 

**`~`**

**[ AN****: **Sorry for the confusing ness. I'm not really good with writing OOCness story like this but I will try. Thanks to _lost soul angel _for the review. Hope to hear from you again. And from all of ya. **]**


End file.
